Sincerely Draco Malfoy
by VeeKAY14
Summary: Draco writes in his diary about his life, his fears, and his feelings. But he also writes about his secret, burning passion for Hermione Granger. 1-7 years, diary entries, rated K plus REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers

This is my new story, called 'Sincerely Draco Malfoy' and it is the diary entries by Draco about Hogwarts. He also writes about his secret crush of seven years- Hermione Granger.

There will be no author's notes during the story, unless it is very important…I'll just write everything here…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish) or anything you recognise. I own the names that you don't, and the plot/story idea.

Please read and review; I try and update as soon as I can, so add to your story alerts! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but it will last through the 7 books. Draco might write less as he is older, as he has less time.

Hope you guys enjoy! :)

xx VeeKAY14 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Today was our Diagon Alley shopping trip for my school things. I bought all my books at Flourish and Blotts, and I got my robes from Madam Malkins'. The wand I bought was from Ollivander's, and I had to try four different wands until one chose me. It is 10 inches, made from Hawthorn wood with a unicorn tail hair. Ollivander described it as reasonably springy. It looks very nice, and I can't wait until I can use it at school.

Father says I cannot use underage magic, but he told me that even if I do, he can pay the ministry to keep it quiet. Father has ordered me not to bring shame to our family at Hogwarts. I wouldn't dream of doing that, because father would most likely give me a beating. And I want to please him.

My father went to buy me a broomstick today, and my mother went to buy my books, so I went to Madam Malkins alone. I met another boy there. He had black hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. He doesn't seem to know anything about Hogwarts, so I think he might be one of _them._ Father calls them Mudbloods, and told me that they do not belong in our world.

My new broom is the latest model; a Nimbus 2001. I tried it when we got back home, and it's very fast and light. Father is pleased that I can fly so well. I am glad that he is proud of me.

Dobby has just prepared dinner, and I am required to go down soon. Dobby is a good elf. Father treats him like rubbish, and mother ignores him, but sometimes I like to play with Dobby. He is kind to me, so I am nice to him. I do not let father see though, because he would be angry and he would start lecturing me about how house elves are scum and deserves to be punished.

Mother has just called me; I think she wants to see my new school robes. I have to go now,

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at Hogwarts, and everything is very cool. I found out that the boy who I met was Harry Potter, the boy who killed the Dark Lord. (Father tells me to call him that, but I don't understand why we can't call him by his name; Voldemort). Potter seems like a stuck up boy, and he was sorted into Gryffindor- no surprises. The good old 'brave' house.

I was sorted into Slytherin. I wrote a letter to my father using a school owl, to tell him I had been sorted into the same house he was in. He replied, and told me he was proud. He then scolded me because I used a tawny school owl, and Malfoy's always have their own things. He sent me an owl soon after, and it was a very handsome eagle owl. I named him Helios, after the Greek Sun god.

I share a dormitory with four other boys; Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle are rather stupid. But Blaise seems like a good friend, and Theo is very shy. There was a girl called Pansy who is also in Slytherin, but she always talks to me and smiles. I find it extremely creepy.

I noticed a girl talking to Harry Potter during the feast. Her name was Hermione Ginger or something. She is also in Gryffindor. She and Potter were sitting with another read head boy. Father has told me all about the red heads. They're extremely poor, with lots of children, and an unfortunate last name. The _Weasleys_. The girl is very pretty though. She has brown curls and chocolate brown eyes.

The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, and is under the lake. Everything is green, and I like it that way. Green is my favourite colour. There are black sofas and a green fire in the wall. It looked very expensive, and there are silver plagues and lockets around the room, decorated with snakes.

It is almost past curfew, and the prefects will be coming soon, so I have to blow out the candles soon. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle are already snoring. I have to cast a silencing charm to fall asleep. Lucky I learnt how to produce one when I was reading on the Hogwarts express.

P.S. I saw the pretty girl on the train too; she stopped outside the compartment Weasley and Potter were in. I wish she saw me.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I found out today that the pretty girl from Gryffindor is a muggleborn. Blaise thought I fainted; I was so pale. It was such as shock, and I was disappointed. She was very smart, and very pretty. She is sometimes nice to me, when we are alone. But I am mean to her, because she is a muggleborn, and friends with my enemies, Potter and Weasley.

Two days ago was Halloween, and Hermione was not at the feast. I went to find her, and she was stuck in a bathroom, with a _troll_. I was so scared for her, and was about to go and help her, when her friends arrived. Potty and Weasel managed to save her, and I was still hiding around the corner; watching. I am such a coward. But I think I really like Hermione. I insult her a lot more than her best friends, because I do not want anyone to know that I like her. If father heard about it then he would definitely disown me. I heard that now Hermione is friends with Potty and Weasel, because they saved her. I wish I did.

We had our flying lesson a few weeks back. I realised Harry is alright on a broomstick, but I was glad that he was taken away by the professor. I saw Hermione look terrified for him when he was in the air though. I wish she looked at me like that.

I miss home. Hogwarts is great, but I prefer the larger, more expensive looking, rooms of Malfoy Manor.

I got trapped by Peeved this afternoon, and he started throwing stuff at me. I dropped my wand and couldn't get away, when Hermione came around the corner. She ran up to the poltergeist and shot a spell at him. Peeves shrieked and started cussing, before he buzzed away.

Hermione helped me clear up the things Peeves threw, and asked if I was alright. I glared at her and I insulted her. She stared at me and ran away, most likely crying. She helped me and I insulted her. I feel so bad, I'm such a prick.

Helios brings me lots of candy from home every day, and all my friends admire me for it. I like being at the centre of attention, but I notice Hermione doesn't get any post apart from the daily prophet. It's most likely because her parents are muggles, and do not send post like we do. So I sent her some candy at dinner today, with a note that said 'sorry'. I didn't sign it, but I think she knew it was me. She looked at me and smiled when Potty and Weasel were busy shoving food into their mouths.

Potter had been made seeker for Gryffindor. I was very mad when I found out. I thought he was being punished, not rewarded by McGonagall. He is such an attention loving, show-off.

I don't like pretending that I hate Hermione Granger, but I don't know what to do.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry, I have forgotten about you because you were hidden under my bed. I was afraid someone would find it and read about Hermione. I have just returned home for Christmas break and instead of greeting me with a hug when I got home, my father shook my hand. Are all fathers like this?

My mother was a bit better; she hugged and kissed my face at Platform 9 ¾ and told me she missed me. I love my mother. I think my father is getting worried about _him_, but mother says he is stressed because of work. I don't think so. I found out today that Father was a great supporter of _him,_ but claimed to be under an unforgivable curse when _he_ disappeared. He donated large amounts of money to the ministry one day. I'm not stupid, I know it's because he needed to buy his way back into the ministry's good books.

I am in my room tonight, with only Helios for company, because my father ordered me to stay there for a week. I suppose I'm grounded, but I've already been beaten this afternoon. My school report arrived today, and my father approved of my scores- of course, that was before he found that Hermione (a muggleborn), had beaten his own son in every subject. I got a huge flogging that my mother had to rush in and cry for my Father to stop. He put her under the cruciatus curse for interrupting my punishment. I will try and please my father next year.

The morning was fun; after breakfast I went flying on my broom in the gardens and grounds of the manor. It was a great site. I know how my friends' parents don't allow them to fly alone. Their parents are always on about how they could get hurt. Blaise complains a lot about this, but secretly, I wish my Father would care just a little bit about me, and not about our reputation and name.

I noticed Hermione was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, because I overheard the three Gryffindors talking about 'checking the library again' for something. She is very dedicated to her studies, and I love that about her. She is one of the smartest girls I know, though I'm careful not to show that I like her. Father speaks of her often, though it is often very rude or mean. I just nod. I wish I could stand up for her and tell my father he is wrong, but I don't want my Father to be mad.

Christmas is coming soon; I love Christmas, I get very good gifts. They're never what I want, because my father never gives me anything that isn't expensive. He says that 'Malfoy's never settle for second best'. I don't have any toys, only expensive clothes. I wonder how it is to live in a loving family like the Weasleys.

I can't stop thinking about Hermione. I am constantly thinking about her, and I know I have a crush on her. I wish I could stop thinking about her; I am frightened about what father would think if he ever found out. He would be very mad of course, and he would probably give me another round of the cruciatus curse. It hurts terribly, and I would rather die than be put under that curse again.

I sometimes dream about Hermione. Last night I dreamt of her chocolate brown eyes. I want to go back to Hogwarts to see her, but I know it is impossible. I wish she knew that I don't really hate her, like I pretend to.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	6. Chapter 6

(**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, i was at a sleepover and didnt get the chance to write! 3 the chapters at a maximum, and I'm still not sure how long it will be, if that answers any of your questions. This is a rare AN, so continue reading! ~VeeKAY)**

Dear Diary,

I arrived at Hogwarts two nights ago, and I'm very excited to see Hermione again, even if it's at a distance. I know it's stupid, but it's like I'm obsessed. I'm so confused, but I know I have an incredible crush on her.

Helios is off hunting, so I can't send a letter to Hermione, like I so want to. I need to tell her that I like her, and I want to be her friend. I hope she would consider being friends with me, after me being mean to her sometimes. It will have to be in secret of course, because my father would completely flip out if he knew.

Helios is back, and I have just sent off a letter to Hermione. I told her I was sorry for being an evil prick from the beginning of the year. I also told her I like her, and want to be her friend. I hope she will reply.

It is getting a little warmer, and the snow is melting. There was a quidditch match yesterday, and Gryffindor won, despite Potter almost falling off his broom. I noticed Snape muttering, and the broom looked like it had been jinxed. Like me, my godfather dislikes Potter, but I think it's very dangerous and nasty to jinx his broom in a match. I didn't mind though, if it meant Gryffindor loses.

I saw Hermione running towards the teachers stands after she noticed Potter almost falling off his broom. I watched her carefully, and she lit up Snape's robes. I am impressed by her quick thinking, and she saved her friend's life. She really is a very smart girl.

I am very excited! Helios has just arrived with a reply from Hermione, and it says that she forgives me, and would love to be my friend. She goes on about house unity a bit, but I am just happy to be her friend. I reply and tell her to meet me in the library tomorrow night. I hope she will be there.

Tonight is supposedly my 'wizards duel' with Potter. I'm not stupid enough to go; I don't want detention. Blaise suggested that I tip off Filch that someone is going to be in the trophy room, and I think it's a great idea. I just hope Hermione isn't going with them…I don't want her to be in trouble.

Hermione has just replied, and agreed to meet me for a study session in the library after dinner tomorrow. I am so happy! Hermione Granger will be my friend, and right now, I don't even care about what my father might think. But just to be safe, I'll tell her tomorrow that we should keep our friendship quiet. I know she won't be stupid enough to tell Potty and Weasel. She might be suspicious at first though…I don't blame her; I've been really mean to her since the beginning of school, and now I tell her I want to be friends with her.

I need to go to dinner; Blaise, Theo and Pansy are waiting for me to go down, I will write soon,

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
